


I Have Seen Darkness

by MeloriaMiasma



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Argus (Warcraft), Multi, Pandaria, World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloriaMiasma/pseuds/MeloriaMiasma
Summary: Jun is struggling with her inner demons, the darkness coursing through her from all the battles she's won, the ones she's lost. The scars she carries. But there's one person in the war against the Legion that knows her pain. And while he's content to struggle alone, she's desperate to make him understand--she has seen darkness.





	1. Death of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one-shot of a blossoming friendship but I can't stop going so... Let's see where this takes me.

It only took a moment. Xe'ra was gone. Illidan had blasted her away with his eye beams. Pieces of the Naaru were now littered across the Vindicaar. Most of those in company wouldn't understand- maybe the half-dozen or so demon hunters in the midst may, but no, not the Army of the Light. But she did. She knew all too well. A quick look around the open are of the ship confirmed for her; there was a strong mixture of emotions. Rage, despair, confusion. Illidan rose slowly, not bothering to turn around to address the others in the room: he just grunted.

"What have you done?!" came a roar from just outside her field of vision. She snapped her head in the direction of the voice, and saw the High General Turalyon storming towards Illidan. He seemed lost in a fit of rage as he grabbed Illidan by his shoulders and spun him around. She already knew what would be said next. "She was our last hope! Our last line of defense against the Legion! Do you understand the gravity of what you've done?"

Illidan only scoffed. "My destiny was not for her to decide. There's only one way we can save Azeroth- if we do it ourselves. There is no prophecy or chosen one that can do it. We must save ourselves." Without looking back to Turalyon or waiting for his response, Illidan stalked away. Turalyon was left speechless in his wake. Nobody spoke for several long moments, until Prophet Velen broke the silence.

"Light save us all," he said softly as he moved to begin licking up pieces of the broken Naaru. Slowly, others began to do the same, but she remained entranced. It wasn't long before the shape of the demon hunter disappeared down the stairs. A hand grasped her shoulder sometime later, and she glanced towards it. Alleria Windrunner stood there, but she said nothing- she only nodded.

*     *     *     *     *

The Temple of Five Dawns was eerily quiet. Word of the death of the Naaru spread quickly. Many looked to her for guidance, but she had none. What could she say? That she didn't know what to do next, that the light had died on Argus? That now, their future stood uncertain? But one thing stuck with her, Illidan's speech. The rushing water of the fountains that surrounded the forge in the temple brought her back to reality. She looked down into the water, her reflection staring back at her. Reminding her of everything she'd done to get where she was. The now war-scarred face of the Pandaren seemed... Tired. But the war wasn't over yet.

"Grandmaster?" Chen Stormstout was ascending the steps to the temple. She turned, painting a smile on her face. She suspected that he saw through it, but he said nothing of it.

"Ah, Chen, I was expecting you. How can I help you?" It was odd, her own voice sounded so foreign. Almost like another force took over for what she couldn't do- act normal. She knew, however, the very questions he had come to ask. They were written all over his face. She chuckled. "There will always be hope, Chen Stormstout. Never give up hope."

A thoughtful silence passed, and she shrugged. "But now... As he had, there is no miracle. There is no savior to come out of the shadows and defeat the Legion for us. If we want to survive and protect everything we love, we have to do it ourselves. We did it before- to save Shen Zin Tsu, the Tian Monestary. We are a strong people, and we will save not only Pandaria, but all of Azeroth."

Chen was silent for several moments before nodding. "You're right, of course, Grandmaster. I trust you and your judgement. You'll lead us to the right path. I will follow you. I will have to meditate, but... You are not alone." He gave her a meaningful look before editing the Temple. She smiled- genuinely- before pulling a small stone from her pocket. The green markings on the stone glowed faintly for a moment before they burst to life, bathing her in a green glow.

As the light faxed, she opened her eyes. She wasn't sure where the stone had taken her, Alleria had given it to her aboard the Vindicaar. Glancing around the room, however, seemed to indicate that she had returned there. There was a strange silence around her, as she blinked several times to clear the fogginess of the transport. 

"Monk," came a growl from the darkness. She knew the voice, and nodded slowly as he emerged from what was seemingly nowhere. 

"I would prefer Jun, but, I suppose my name does not matter, Lord Illidan. Only that I follow you. With my monks by your side."

A sound that seemed to be a grunt escaped him as he sized her up finally. "Good."


	2. Not Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meaningful reflection brings Jun to the Vindicaar, where she shares a revelation with the Prophet Velen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on going this route with the chapter, but I want to try and err away from romance for this story. (It may still happen, I don't know). But it gives a bit of insight to Jun, and why she chose her loyalty the way she did.

Jun looked down at her paws. The red and black fur bore the markings of a warrior, the pads of her paws rough and weathered. She made a fist with one paw as if she could will away her all-too-apparent battle scars. When she had joined the Horde, after she had helped them take Garrosh out, she hadn't expected everything that come afterwards. Heading the heartbreaking story of the Blood Elves, the atrocities committed by the Orcs. Perhaps the closest to her kin was the Trolls-and maybe that's why she felt a deeper connection to Vol'jin.

His loss- and even the loss of Varian Wrynn- had been a harsh blow to take. A reminder that long as she may live, death could be anywhere. Like many, she was hesitant to accept Sylvanas Windrunner as the new Warchief. She'd been defiant of her leaders before. Jun often wondered if the Banshee Queen really had the best interest of the Horde at heart. But she was chosen, by Vol'jin no less. Regardless of her personal bias, Sylvanas Windrunner was the Warchief.

The lights of the Vindicaar were dim enough that coming up the stairs to the upper deck wasn't a shock to her vision. Still, as if on impulse, she shielded her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust. Involuntarily, she shivered, a chill running down her spine. The air around her was still tense, tinged with the sadness and fear of losing Xe'ra. Truly, she couldn't blame anyone, she was scared too. But she also knew that the Legion would feed off her fear. Their fear. The Army of the Light had to prove now, more than ever, that they were a force to be reckoned with.

The beacon seemed to be eerily empty. Were the others away in mourning on the surface? She took a look to the area they hovered over, a great sadness stabbed her heart. Argus had once been a beautiful place, according to the Prophet Velen. Jun could see that, especially if where they hovered, Mac'Aree, was any indication. But that was no matter now. She had a goal.

Several beacons had been placed upon the surface to make traveling between points easier. With all the darkness littering the surface of Mac'Aree, and the unstable surface, it made sense. They could not fly here. Jun could only speculate what was inside the dark portions of the surface. The way they glimmered, it reminded Jun suspected they acted much like the Sha did in Pandaria. Remembering the Sha and the nightmare it brought to her home made her shudder. A sudden noise behind her caused her to grip her staff tightly, her attention snapped over her shoulder.

"Champion," came the tired voice of the Prophet Velen. He approached slowly, and seemed troubled. Jun was sure that this place brought him great pain. She kept her gaze in him as he stood next to her, gazing out over the plains. Life seemed to stir on the surface, but she remembered... Velen's son. This wouldn't be like that...would it?

"To be so young and to have seen so much, felt so much.. You and I are not so different, Champion." Jun made a quizzical sound in response, and Velen continued.

"You have very truly seen darkness, Pandaren. You have watched it change everything you love. But you.. You stopped it. You are stronger than I." Another flash of Rakeesh.

"Prophet," Jun said softly, placing her hand on the Dranei's shoulder. "You are not to blame for their fate." His pain was evident. Even after all these years, Velen blamed himself. He couldn't let it go, especially after having a hand in killing his son. Jun couldn't even begin to imagine that sort of pain, having never taken a life mate of her own and having children.

"If only you could truly understand, Jun. This pain, this guilt." It was the first time that Velen had used her name. She had no response, caught off guard. But the tone shifted, Velen clenched his fists tightly.

"You can still this. Come with me, we have much I need your help to atone for." 


End file.
